


It’s Evolution, motherfucker

by your_boi_leon



Series: Little Lion universe [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Studying, They’re teenagers, or just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_boi_leon/pseuds/your_boi_leon
Summary: Leon studies for biology, with help from Emil.
Relationships: Hong Kong & Iceland (Hetalia)
Series: Little Lion universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744057
Kudos: 1





	It’s Evolution, motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a school project, but you know what? It’s now part of the Little Lion universe. Because I can.

It was May 10th, and I decided to call up a friend. It should be simple really, there’s all the time in the world that we have now. I picked up my phone and started texting them, just so they were ready. It was biology, and I had trouble in that subject. So helping each other was necessary.  
  
 **me** : you ready

**emil** : yeah just give me a sec

**me** : ok sure see you soon

A few minutes later, the phone chimed. “Hello?”  
“Hey Leon!”  
“You ready?”  
“Yeah, bring it on.”  
“Evolution!”  
“A change of characteristics of a species over a period of time.”  
“Correct.”  
“Nice.”  
“Now, what’s a fossil?”  
“Any extra remains of an extinct organism.”  
“Don’t forget that leftover traces can also be included.”  
“Right. What’s next?”  
“Homologous structures.”  
“They are bones that are similar? I think.”  
“They are bones similar in structure an arrangement.”  
“Oh, that makes sense.”  
“Then what’s a vestigial structure?”  
“They are bones that serve no function.”  
“A vestigial structure be like: this function empty, yEET.” I joked.  
“Pfft... my god that is great.” He chuckled.  
“You’re welcome. So... is that all?”  
“There’s more.”  
“Great.” I saiid sarcastically.  
“Natural selection and adaptation, go.”  
“Natural selection is when the environment selects which animal lives, and adaptation is a variation that increases a species chances for survival,”  
“That’s right, have you been studying?”  
“Are you even asking me that?”  
“Right, species and speciation is next. Then two more left.”  
“Species is a specific group of organisms with similar traits that can do the nasty with each other, speciation is when a new species is produced.”  
“Yep, rate of evolution and geographic isolation.”  
“A variable that concerns how a species react to evolution and when a plot of land is seculuded from the area with the most animals.”  
“I’d say so, the notes aren’t clear enough.” He paused. “And I think I missed a few.” He paused again. “Wait, its one more actually. It’s common ancestor.”  
“It’s when two or more species share the same direct ancestor.” I sighed, tired.  
“And... “ he checked the rest of his notes. “That’s it.”  
“Thanks for the help.”  
“Any time, my dude.”  
“See ya later.”  
“Yeah, bye.”  
  
I ended the call. It was 10pm. The schoolwork was done, which was good. It was nice to hang out with him, it’s been a while.


End file.
